This invention is concerned with a mortar material composed of all materials, except water, of which the mortar is composed. The desired mortar may be produced by adding water to the referenced mortar material.
During installation of machinery, the installation of foundations for bridges, or during the installation of inverse castings of concrete, an opening is temporarily formed between the structures, and mortar (also called grout) is later poured into the referenced opening. The referenced mortar should have high flowability in order to fill the void completely. In addition, it is critical that there be no shrinkage. If the mortar shrinks at the time of hardening, adhesion between the hardened mortar and the structure will not occur. Moreover, the referenced mortar must be able to withstand the conditions of use.
Utility of cement products such as mortar and concrete is usually evaluated by means of 28-day strength tests. The referenced mortar is also evaluated by 28-day strength tests. However, the use of mortar as referenced is merely one of the procedures of the total construction process. If the mortar does not harden to certain standards of strength, the next stage of construction cannot be started. The strength required of the mortar differs depending upon the type of work and processes involved. However, in general the mortar of this invention attains adequate strength within 2 or 3 days at normal temperatures. During the winter additional time is required. Consequently, there is a problem of waiting before the next step in construction can be commenced.
If a shrinkage compensated, fast hardening mortar which achieves compressive strength of 100 to 150 kg/cm.sup.2 within a few hours of placement could be produced, it could reduce the total construction time. However, there has been no mortar with both accelerated hardening characteristics and characteristics of strength and durability, while at the same time providing practicality and total balance in terms of high flowability, shrinkage compensation, high strength, accelerated time of set, and early utility. For example, normal mortars with accelerated setting time hardening characteristics are often deficient in 28-day strength, creating an imbalance of the desired characteristics, resulting in a lack of utility of the product.